Deseos ocultos
by Zhang96
Summary: Había decidió aceptar su destino después de la guerra. Donde una revolución, no había tenido lugar por sus deseos egoísta, que muchos aún no aceptaban.


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_Antes de comenzar, y de que me reclamen si alguna lee escape de la sumisión por no subir capítulo hace casi ya, dos semanas. Este fue uno fic, que escribí leyendo el manga de Naruto. Antes de que saliera el capítulo de ayer. _

_Una segunda confesión, que reafirma lo que ya sabíamos. Sakura NUNCA dejó de amar a Sasuke. Guste a quien le guste, ella aún sigue enamorada de él y a pesar, de que algunos quieren la muerte del Uchiha. Es maravilloso (para mí) que aparezca en "The Last" ¿cuántos estamos esperando para los bocetos complestos de Kakashi y Sasuke?_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Deseos ocultos-<strong>

"_Sólo es inmensamente rico aquel que sabe limitar sus deseos"—Voltaire_

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar todas las miradas de la sala, dirigidas a él. La verdad, es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, la mayoría de los asistentes. Sin embargo, no deseaba ver a sus compañeros. No quería encontrarse con los novatos en esos momentos. Un lugar lleno de aldeanos y kages, esperando su sentencia; donde los sentimientos de ira, dolor y deseos de muerte se aglomeraban en torno a él.

—Sasuke Uchiha—escuchó el llamado de la quinta Hokage.

Suspiró con cansancio, levantándose del lugar, sacudiendo sus ropas llenas de polvo con las manos y pies encadenados. Irguió la cabeza, encontrándose de lleno con esos ojos verdes que había sido capaz de admirar por última vez de cerca, después de la batalla. Cuando había decidido volver, sin embargo, antes de eso se propuso eliminar los culpables de todas las guerras y muertes. Sobre todo, aquellos que apoyaron el sacrificio de su familia.

_Una revolución. _Lo llamó.

Lo analizó profundamente, durante el discurso del sabio de los seis caminos. Había mirado a Sakura por un momento deseando que en el fondo de su corazón negro, ella aún siguiera ahí para él después de lo que haría; anhelaba que su amigo casi hermano, Naruto. Creyera en él y tratara de entender sus razones, su dolor. Tanto sufrimiento que se vio obligado a vivir, mientras era arrastrado a la oscuridad _donde fue privado de toda posibilidad, en referencia a una vida feliz y tranquila. Alejando la amistad y el amor, los cuales al final no desistieron en la lucha. Seguían como una vena latente dentro de su sistema, corriendo por toda su anatomía, esperando a surtir algún efecto._

Los recuerdos que se obligo a reprimir y esconder en el fondo de sus ser, seguían latentes en su memoria. Trato de ignorar los ojos verdes de su compañera, conteniendo la lágrimas mientras leían sus crimines, pensando sus sentencia. No quería verla llorar, ese era su destino. Lo conocía al momento de desertar, aquella noche donde dos corazones se encontraron frente a una decisión. Las palabras llenas de amor, los deseos que tenían con su persona y el futuro brillante que pudieron haber tenido. Las había guardado con recelo en su mente.

Ese representaba uno de los momentos, más difíciles entre su ahora, pasado y el futuro de la época. Atreviéndose a murmurar un simple "gracias", la dejó inconsciente sobre la banca esperando que no siguiera su camino. Turbio y repleto de desdichas, que no deseaba a nadie más. Se permitió el agradecimiento, evitando que salieran promesas imposibles de cumplir. Y la verdad, es que no se arrepentía de nada.

Gracias a ello, había crecido como persona. Planteándose metas y entre ellas, él resultaba ser una de las razones principales. El momento en que la vio entrar en habitación destrozado por un explosivo, en la guarida de Orochimaru. La llamó para descartar que fuera una simple imagen de su imaginación. Soñaba con ella por momentos, sus cabellos rosas; las lágrimas que bajan por sus ojos, las sonrisas, abrazos y flores, que se encontrarían a un costado después de peleas.

Admitía que el día que mato a Danzo y ella se volvió a presentar frente a él, estaba a punto de aceptar su propuesta. Cegado por sus deseos egoístas, permitió que la razón flaqueara antes las decisiones que debía tomar. Dolió conocer el hecho, de que quiso matarlo. Sinceramente, ahora creí que hubiera sido lo mejor. Ambos se ahorrarían el dolor en sus corazones.

_Él deseaba poder cumplir lo que ella grito, pero sería su secreto._

Lo reconoció en el desierto, cuando todos estaban sumergidos en un_ tsukuyomi infinito_, mirándola tan demacrado entre sus brazos; la quiso proteger nuevamente del mundo, no quería que nadie la lastimara; se volvería su guardián de por vida, de permitírselo y ser lo correcto. Sin embargo, a lo mejor lo hizo hace mucho, cuando los dos se atacaron pero se abstuvieron en último momento. No quería que lo viera completamente diferente a cuando eran niños. Aquel día, estaba a punto de agredirla para que recordara sólo el pasado de ambos.

Pero todo fue en vano, se encontraban de frente.

_Dos corazones que aún, se sentían distantes. A pesar de hallarse en el mismo lugar, a unos cuantos metros._

Observó cada uno de sus movimientos, las manos sobre la baranda de madera, aferrándose fuertemente, reprimiendo los sollozos y consolada por su sensei.

—Es acusado de asesinato, violación a los códigos ninja, traición a su aldea e intento de homicidio a las máximas autoridades—enumeró la hokage, tomando un respiró. Permitiéndose ver a su alumna destrozada. Sabía que ella también había sufrido por amor, pero el deber era eso y nada podía cambiarlo—.Por consiguiente, esta asamblea lo considera un hombre, peligroso. Será exiliado y encarcelado en Suna. Sin posibilidad alguna de volver a Konoha.

Terminó, escuchando el gritó lleno de dolor por parte de su alumna Sakura. _"Molesta" _Pensó con cierta melancolía, mirando como rogaba para que cambiara de opinión. Argumentando que había ayudado en la guerra contra Madara, mientras lo salvo a todos. Sin importar que toda la aldea, la estuviera observando, destrozada y perdida.

—Llévenselo—ordenó, ignorando los ruegos. Miró por última vez a Sakura, mientras corría a la salida seguida de Naruto y Kakashi. Todos los demás parecían absortos y perdidos, permanecieron en silencio viendo el final de una historia, donde al parecer el amor era un deseo prohibido.

—_Sasuke–kun_—susurró por lo bajo, estirando sus manos para poder alcanzarlo. Llegar y salvar, lo que ya no tenía esperanza. Vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, ignorando lo definitivo, demostrando sus sentimientos, creyendo que sería el salvavidas que necesitaba. Caminó, apartándose un poco del alcance la chica.

—Naruto—llamó, para mirarlo fijamente. Esperando que comprendiera su mensaje. Nada de eso había sido culpa de él, no tenía porque renunciar a su sueño por él. Miró por un momento a Sakura, y sonrió nostálgico antes de volver sus ojos a su amigo. _"Debes cuidar de ella, siempre"_

—Lo sé, no dudes de ello—respondió, asintiendo. Tomando a Sakura por los hombros, tratando de estabilizarla.

La analizó con detenimiento, permitiéndose acercar antes de partir. La recordaría siempre, y esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Sakura—llamó por lo bajo, palpando el bolsillo de su pantalón aún con las manos bloqueadas por las esposas. Observó como sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y deseo no tener que hacerlo, deseo no haber tenido sus suerte y pensó, que hubiera sido mejor ellos sumergirse en un sueño sin fin, donde todo sería perfecto. Dio dos pasos adelante, desplegando el collar y colocárselo, rozando los cabellos rosas de ella y un poco de su piel. Mirándola por última vez, la vio acariciar el magatama.

_Siempre estaría con ella. _Pensó, antes de reanudar la marcha y desaparecer entre las puertas del lugar, consumido por la luz del día. Sintiendo como su corazón, se había quedado ahí para siempre con ella, jurándose guardar cada momento hasta el día en que muriera, junto a al ardor de sus ojos.

Ya todo había terminado, y dos corazones se habían encontrado como el destino demandaba, sin embargo, en esa ocasión. Erró en que permanecerían juntos, hasta el final…

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, gracias por leer._

_Espero les haya gustado este One-shot. No precisamente tiene un final feliz. Pero el SasuSaku, tampoco es un cuento de hadas. Creó, es un amor verdadero que sufre de altos y bajos. Sin embargo, de esa manera se fortaleces. _

_Cuídense _


End file.
